umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koyama Shrine
The Koyama Shrine (小山神社 koyama jinja) is a Japanese Shinto shrine built by kimilil on a hill west of Weston, Canabai. Although principal construction started on August 2018 and mostly completed by September, hints of the build was present as far back as 2014 with the shrine gate (鳥居 torii) and water well built at the base of the hill and a straight staircase that led to the top. The shrine has most of the principal components of a Shinto shrine e.g. the gate, purification font, approach to the worship hall and the hall itself, a board for prayer plaques, administration office, and a stall for fortune telling. History When Molster found Weston in 2014, he was immediately attracted to the nearby hill where the shrine now stood and proceeded to build the Shinto gate and a well at the bottom of the hill, as well as a straight staircase that leads to the top. On the gate was a sign saying "Scared Hill", a play on the words "sacred hill" which is one of the objects of Shinto worship. These builds strongly hint at his desire to build a Shinto shrine on site. However, further building stalled and eventually abandoned for almost four years as Canabai grew around Weston. The "sacred" aspect of the hill was wantonly ignored by Canabai builder NerdieSanders with a road tunneling straight through it. Three years later in 2018, kimilil returned to the site and further building of the shrine proper begun in earnest in August with the construction of the font at the top, the worship hall, and the clearing of the grounds. A month's break ensued as he considered how to approach building the admin building, and sidetracked with other projects. He came back mid-September and proceeded with said build. He sought Ned's help replacing acacia with spruce to simulate Japanese pine. The shrine is still in progress with a sacred giant tree, a rock garden, and restrooms planned or in progress; and space for an actual enshrining main hall set aside behind the worship hall if need be. The hill is also being considered for restoration with the tunneling road planned to be diverted around it instead. Points of interest ;Lower shrine gate :The very first component of the shrine first built back in 2014, made of acacia wood. Relocated a bit in 2018 ;Lower well :Originally built in 2014 ;Staircase :Originally built in 2014 ;Upper shrine gate :2018 build, made of netherwort bricks ;Temizuya :Just after the upper gate to the left, a small covered fountain for worshippers to wash their hands and mouth ;Haiden :The worship hall. There's a receptacle in front of the building that worshippers toss their offering and a bell above it that worshippers ring ;Ema board :Place where people hung their wishes written on a plaque (ema), later to be burned to release the wishes. ;Shamusho :The shrine's administrative office Gallery Koyama gate moonlit.png Koyama prayer plaque.png Trivia *The only ema on the board (as of writing) is Hanif's, referencing the Hanif837 Unterganger Hall of Fame sockpuppetry scandal in 2013 Category:Buildings Category:Places of Worship